Jean C. Talbot
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }} Jean C. Talbot is a werewolf born, but like Derek Xander, she lost her family and was alone in the world but now she is the adopted sister of Peter Talbot, as well as the Wallflower and second Zeta of the Talbot Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Jean Coleman Talbot *'Codename': Azure *'Age': 14 *'Hair': Cyan Blue (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (in both forms) *'Likes': Bunnies, her new family, Peter(her big brother), and Charles (later on romantically), Vivian *'Dislikes': Confrontation, being alone *'Family': None, all deceased; Talbot Family (adopted) Appearance Human Lycan Pack Attire Background She was born a werewolf, like Derek, but had to leave her home, due to her family being slaughtered by werewolf hunters. Ever since, she was actually living fully transformed as a full werewolf in the forest, but ventured out to the city in human form dressed as a bum, as a disguise to protect herself from any hunters that may recognize her. When Jean first appeared in the series, it was also when she first encountered Alpha. Jean fell under attack from the Argent werewolf hunters and ran away. The second time they met was when she ran into Peter and Christie while they were on an awkward "date." To the two, Jean appeared to be a lost homeless girl. Before she could run off, he invited her for a day together. That's when Mark Rosen and his guard Salia invited the trio to Mark's mother's hot springs to give Jean a bath. At the baths, both Jean and Christie were horrified to learn they had go completely naked and had to share it with Peter. After some coercion from Mark's little sister Vivian, Jean slowly began to relax while also seeing Peter and Christie literally get closer to each other. Vivian noted they were cute together, a thought Jean agreed with. Shortly after the bath was done, one of the Argent Hunters named Raynare kidnapped Jean and Vivian and took them to one of her employers, who wish to eat Jean alive in her werewolf form hoping to gain immortality. Before she could be served however, Vivian managed to rescue her in her dragon form. After escaping from the Hunters and being adopted by the Talbot Family, Jean started living in one of the spare rooms in Peter’s home. She also acts as the other Zeta for the Talbot Family. Personality Jean is described as a shy yet kind teenage girl, and is far more passive than the others. At her first appearance, Jean is a very shy girl, who tries to stay away from everyone, fearing her presence will bring them harm. She improves her communication after Sir John adopts her, Peter helping her embrace her wolf form, and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Jean is able to converse with Peter and Charles. As the story goes on, Jean became more "bold" in her relationship with Peter when the girls start being intimate and dislike the idea of being left out. Jean thinks of Peter very highly, and wants to stay with him forever. However, she will pinch his cheek whenever other girls start flirting with him, and despite being shy, she will beat or slap someone when they insult Peter. She will also act at the voice of reason for Vivian at times when she does something crazy... or perverted. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Zeta Werewolf' *'Healing': Amazingly, Jean is a much more powerful healer than Ashley. Able to draw on the forces of nature to add to her energies, she's able to heal woulds or regrow/reattach limbs. She's studying medical books to better help her abilities. Although there is a slight flaw with her powers: if she heals more than five people, she'll begin to drain her own energies, making it very dangerous for herself that she'll exhaust herself. Skills *'Artist skills': Jean is a very skilled artist, from sketching to painting. *'Attractiveness': Although not as beautiful as Sarah or the others, Jean’s beauty is more of a reflection of her innocence, enabling her to charm the pants off of anyone, from teenage boy to doting grandmother. *'Wolf Stare': Or as Mikey calls it 'The Stare' is Jean's most unique and strangest ability. she is able to halt or freeze an opponent, simply by giving them a stern look in the eye. Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Med Kit' Relationships Jean's Relationships Gallery Jean C Talbot (Azura) gearing up.jpg Jean Coleman Talbot, the Cute One 2 (remastered).JPG Jean Coleman Talbot, the Cute One.jpg|Jean Coleman Talbot, the Cute One Jean Coleman Talbot in Human Form.jpg|Human Form Jean Coleman Talbot in Lycan Form.jpg|Lycan Form Jean C. Talbot, Vagrant Outfit and Summer Dress.JPG|Vagrant outfit and Summer Dress Jean C. Talbot, Swimsuit and Promwear.JPG|Swimsuit and Prom dress Bosom Buddies at the Beach 2.JPG Lunar Steel Lycans 1.JPG|Zelta Deta (Combined Form of both Christie And Jean's Lunar Steel Forms. Jean becomes the Lower Half as the waist and legs whilst Christie is the upper Half as torso, Arms and Head. In Fact, They are the first users of Lunar Steel to acomplish Magilinking.) Eyecatchers Happy howloween 2014 by stoneman85-d84s7pe.jpg|Happy Howloween 2014 FMH Eyecatchers - Jean.JPG|Eyecatcher 1 FMH Eyecatcher - Jean 2.JPG|Eyecatcher 2 Voice Actor Chloe Daniels Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Talbot Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Charles's Love Interests Category:Lunar Steel Users